outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Leoch (Episode)
Castle Leoch is the second episode of Season One of the Outlander television series. Summary Claire is taken to meet the Laird. As suspicions about her grow, Claire befriends the mysterious Geillis Duncan. When the clan discover her medical skills, Claire goes from guest to prisoner. Plot . To divert the questioning, Claire asks after Mr. Mactavish's health and Letitia asks who? Dougal explains Claire means young Jamie. She asks why Claire is asking and Colum said it was nothing but a scratch then he turns to Dougal and asks where is Jamie by the way. Dougal explains he sent the lad to help Auld Alec in the stables that he didn't want him to be inside the walls, but if Colum didn't agree with his orders... Claire, sitting between the two, nervously drinks from her wineglass. Colum says Jamie is fine where he is and orders a bottle of wine. He tells Claire she won't find this wine in Oxfordshire and refills her glass. He asks if Claire is heading for Compiegne and when she says yes, asks if she knows it well. Claire admits she's never been there and he asks if she'll be staying with family. She tells him distant family that she's never met, but is looking forward to it. He toasts again and says it will be a joyous occasion, he imagines. The redheaded boy Hamish runs to the table and Claire, well into her cups by now, greets the boy and says her name is Claire and shakes her hand. Letitia encourage him to give his name and he does. Claire says it's a pleasure to meet him and that she saw him playing in the courtyard earlier with his father. The boy is confused and Claire says surely Dougal must remember, he was swinging him around. By the icy looks, especially from Letitia, Claire realizes her mistake and apologizes. Hamish confirms he is the son and heir of Colum MacKenzie and Letitia loudly proclaims he is indeed. Hamish moves to sit next to his mother and Claire begs the laird's leave as the ordeal of the past few days have caught up with her. Colum allows Mrs. "Beecham" to leave and she silently berates herself, saying Frank would laugh at how she fell for the oldest trick in the book. Ply the subject with food and drink but all the while continuing the interrogation. She knows she has to be more careful if she would survive the next five days. The next morning, Claire goes to the bustling kitchen. Mrs. Fitz informs Claire she missed breakfast, but spoons her some porridge. Claire declines the lump and asks Mrs. Fitz where she can find Mr. Mactavish or Jamie upon seeing Mrs. Fitz's confusion. She explains she needs to change his bandages. Mrs. Fitz explains the stables are at the top of the meadow to the east. Walking over the bridge with her basket, Claire notices Rupert trying and failing not to look too obvious watching her. She sees Jamie in the paddock exercising a horse. She accidently disturbs some horseshoes, startling the horse and causing Jamie to fall against the fence. She apologizes and he says the horse is just a girl with spirit, which is always a good thing. She tells him she brought him fresh bandages and lunch and he is pleased. After lunch, as they sit in the stable, Claire watches Jamie clean up the crumbs and notes that he has quite the appetite and notes he'd probably eat grass if he had the chance. He tells her that he has and that while it doesn't taste bad, but it's not very filling. He explains that it was the winter the year before last when he was living rough in the woods with a group of lads raiding cattle. They'd had poor luck for over a week and ran out of food. Claire questions why he was raiding cattle and living the life of a thief instead of tending to his own farm. Jamie says there is a price of ten pounds sterling on his head which the farmers in those parts would need a whole year to earn. She notes that was excessive for an escaped prisoner and Jamie explains when his friends broke him out of Fort William not long after his flogging, a guard was killed and even though he could barely sit a horse, much less fire a weapon, he was charged with the murder. Claire says he's a very complicated name and notes that Mactavish is not his real name. Jamie admits it's not and Claire calls the name a nom de guerre or "war name." Jamie is amused at the phrase. He points out that what he just told her is valuable information and while he doubts there are informers in the castle, there might be some in the countryside that would be glad enough to turn him into the English for the money. Claire asks if Colum knows that he's an outlaw and Jamie says yes, Dougal too, that they're his uncles on his mother's side. Claire asks why he told her and he said she asked. Claire says he could have lied or tell her it wasn't her business. He says he didn't think of that and that he decided to trust her instead. Auld Alec orders Jamie back to work and Jamie thanks her for the food. She says if he doesn't get stabbed or flogged it would be thanks enough, but Jamie can make no promises. As she's leaving the stables, she sees Rupert skulking about and confronts him about following her. She asks why and he ignores her. She demands the courtesy of an answer and she asks if Colum ordered him to follow her. He says no and when she asks if it was Dougal, he said he's only Dougal's eyes, not his head, but those eyes won't look away from her until the head orders him to. Claire scoffs and stomps off with Rupert trailing behind her. Rupert says it could be worse, Dougal could have ordered Angus to follow her. Angus is more often than not drunk and a fornicator of women and a shagger of wee beasties when there's no women to be found. Back at the castle, Claire confronts Dougal and demands to know what she is suspected of. He tells her that he thinks she might be an English spy because he's sure she hasn't told the truth about what and who she is and until he is sure, he will have her watched day and night. She tells him that he can be free to do what he wants for the next four days. She tells him that Colum gave her leave to go with the tinker Mr. Petrie on Saturday and she taunts him that she would have thought Colum had told him. For the next few days, Claire carefully watches her behavior and actions to give Dougal and his men nothing suspicious. She joins a party harvesting food for the kitchen and finds pleasure in touching growing things once more. As she's gathering some mushrooms, a woman tells her they are poison and if she plans on murdering her husband with them, let her know if it works so she can try it on hers. Claire knows they are poisonous and explains if you make a powder from the dried fungi, it can stop bleeding. The woman introduces herself as Geillis Duncan and says she knows who Claire is. Claire wonders what the village people are saying about her and Geillis says that she is likely a sassenach spy. She peers into Claire's basket and points out some plants and explains that they will start bleeding. Claire asks why anyone would want to start bleeding and Geillis says it will take care of a child you don't want, but only if you use it early. She explains that the girls in the village go to her for such things and that they say she is a witch. Claire asks if she is and Geillis says hardly, but she laughingly does know how to change toads into pigeons. Geillis invites Claire to visit her in the village sometime to discuss potions and medicinals, but that they'll probably meet during the Hall that night. That night in the hall of Castle Leoch, Claire watches Colum make his ponderous and painful way to his seat, where he will sit in judgement in disputes between the people living on MacKenzie lands. Claire privately diagnoses his condition as syndrome, a genetic degenerative disease of bone and connective tissue, named for the famous artist who did not even exist yet. Claire notes that Lautrec died at the young age of 38 and given the state of medicine in the 18th century, she was sure that Colum was not long for the world. As Colum hears the disputes, Geillis translates for Claire as the various issues are settled, until finally an angry father brings forth his daughter for judgement as a worried Mrs. Fitz looks on. Geillis tells Claire her father accuses her of loose behavior and he wishes the MacKenzie to have her punished for disobedience. Colum agrees, but Jamie offers to take her punishment instead. Claire is aghast as Jamie is still injured, but with a whispered word from Dougal, Colum allows it and Jamie selects the fists instead of the strap. Claire watches as Rupert delivers a cruel beating, including a blow to his healing wound, calling the entire process barbarous. After it's over, Geillis leads Claire the back way to the kitchen where she once again tends to his wounds. Claire asks Jamie why he took the girl's punishment and if he even knows her. Jamie replies that he knows who she is, but hasn't really spoken to her, but getting a public beating would have shamed her and she would have taken a long time to get over it. It was easier for him, he's just sore, but not damaged and he'll get over it. Mrs. Fitz arrives to bring willow bark tea for his pain and she thanks Jamie for his gesture as the girl, Laoghaire MacKenzie, is her granddaughter. After Mrs. Fitz leaves to keep from crying, Claire advises Jamie to take off the shoulder bandage in two days. He asks wouldn't it be easier for her to do it and Claire says she'll be leaving with the tinker on Saturday for Inverness. They awkwardly say goodbye to each other. Laoghaire pokes her head into the kitchen and Claire tells Jamie that it appears someone wants to speak with him alone. He wishes Claire safe journeys, for the first time using her name. The tinker arrives and Claire is eager to get started. Mrs. Fitz packs her a basket full of bannocks and cheese and Claire thanks her for her kindness. Dougal appears and says Colum wishes to see her and Claire asks why, but he says why doesn't matter. Dougal leads Claire through a familiar passage where she had once been with Frank. It is the same room they had explored earlier, this time cleaner with lit candles and bottles and various instruments filling the tables and shelves. Colum greets Claire and asks if she has any connections with Clan Beaton. He tells her that the healers of Clan Beaton are famous throughout the Highlands and they had one here and this room was Davie Beaton's surgery, but he died from a fever. Colum says he understands she is a skilled healer herself and Claire admits it's an interest of hers. He asks if she knows how to use the potions and things in the room and she answers some. She thanks him for showing her the room, she tries to take her leave, but he says that since they have not had a healer since Davie passed, he wants her to take up the work. She protests and he says that she will be staying. She asks if Dougal put him up to that and he says she is staying because it is his pleasure that she does so. He believes that she has secrets and perhaps they are the kind of secrets that every woman has, but until he is sure that Claire does not pose a threat to him, to Leoch or to Clan MacKenzie, she will remain there as his guest. She says as a prisoner, and he says only if she tries to leave. Left alone in Davie Beaton's closet, a very frightened Claire breaks down in tears. }} Cast Main Cast *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser *Tobias Menzies as Frank Randall / Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall *Gary Lewis as Colum MacKenzie *Graham McTavish as Dougal MacKenzie *Lotte Verbeek as Geillis Duncan *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser *Grant O'Rourke as Rupert MacKenzie *Stephen Walters as Angus Mhor Guest Cast *Annette Badland as Mrs. FitzGibbons *Nell Hudson as Laoghaire MacKenzie *Laura Donnelly as Jenny Fraser *James Fleet as Reverend Reginald Wakefield *Liam Carney as Old Alec *Aislín McGuckin as Letitia MacKenzie *Roddy Gilkison as Hamish MacKenzie *Colin Moncrieff as Scribe *Donald Gillies as William Talbot *Donald Sinclair as Fingal Duncan *Kenny Lindsay as Clyde MacKenzie *David MacKenzie as Kyle *Artair Donald as Malcolm *Muireann Kelly as Dolina *Steven Blake as Castle Piper Production Notes *8 November 2013: Ronald D. Moore tweeted that episodes 1 and 2 had wrapped.Ron Moore tweet – episodes 1&2 wrapped Trivia * was used as the exterior of the fictional Castle Leoch. Production designers used molds of the architecture at Doune Castle to build sets at the studio, where the interior castle shots were filmed. *The events of this episode correspond to Chapters 4 through 6 of Outlander. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Outlander Episode 102 Preview STARZ Outlander Season Preview STARZ Outlander Ep. 102 Clip Punishment STARZ Outlander Ep. 102 Clip Something Like That STARZ Outlander - 4 Droughtlander- Rupert & Claire Extended Scene - STARZ Images |-|Stills= OUT-102 20131106 EM-1710 900x506.jpg OUT-102 20131106 EM-0691 900x506.jpg OUT-102 20131106 EM-0631 900x506.jpg OUT-102 20131031 EM-0561 900x506.jpg OUT-102 20131030 EM-0422 900x506.jpg OUT-102 20131025 EM-0400 900x506.jpg OUT-102 20131024 EM-1238 900x506.jpg OUT-102 20131022 EM-0501 900x506.jpg OUT 102-20140313-EM 0002 900x506.jpg S01E02_Still10.jpg Jamie-BJR-flogging-still.jpg S01E02_Still8.jpg S01E02_Still7.jpg S01E02_Still6.jpg S01E02_Still5.jpg S01E02_Still4.jpg S01E02_Still3.jpg S01E02_Still2.jpg S01E02_Still1.jpg Claire-Colum-Dougal-1.jpg Claire-at-Leoch-still.jpg |-|Screencaps= S01E02-Screencap1.jpg S01E02-Screencap2.jpg S01E02-Screencap3.jpg S01E02-Screencap4.jpg S01E02-Screencap5.jpg S01E02-Screencap6.jpg S01E02-Screencap7.jpg S01E02-Screencap8.jpg S01E02-Screencap9.jpg S01E02-Screencap10.jpg S01E02-Screencap11.jpg S01E02-Screencap12.jpg S01E02-Screencap13.jpg S01E02-Screencap14.jpg S01E02-Screencap15.jpg S01E02-Screencap16.jpg S01E02-Screencap17.jpg S01E02-Screencap18.jpg S01E02-Screencap19.jpg S01E02-Screencap20.jpg S01E02-Screencap21.jpg S01E02-Screencap22.jpg S01E02-Screencap23.jpg S01E02-Screencap24.jpg S01E02-Screencap25.jpg S01E02-Screencap26.jpg S01E02-Screencap27.jpg S01E02-Screencap28.jpg S01E02-Screencap29.jpg S01E02-Screencap30.jpg S01E02-Screencap31.jpg S01E02-Screencap32.jpg S01E02-Screencap33.jpg S01E02-Screencap34.jpg S01E02-Screencap35.jpg S01E02-Screencap36.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= S01E02-Script 01.jpg S01E01-Script 02.jpg S01E02-Script 01v2.jpg References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Written by Ronald D. Moore Category:Directed by John Dahl Category:59-minute episodes